Sol Nieto
|nacimiento = 16 de marzo de 1977 |nacionalidad = Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = Agosto de 2005 ( ) |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa |instagram = solinieto |facebook = sol.nieto.16 |demo = Muestra de audio de Mabel Pines.ogg }}thumb|right|232px thumb|right|232px|Homenaje a la actriz Sol Nieto. thumb|right|232 px|Entrevista junto a [[Alejandro Graue y Demián Velazco Rochwerger en el programa El Pack del canal de televisión abierta Willax Televisión.]] thumb|right|232px|Sol Nieto es la Voz en Español Latino de Mabel Pines thumb|right|232px|Sol Nieto es la Voz en Español Latino de Maggie Greene thumb|right|232 px thumb|232px|Por: Eduardo Cordova Mabelpines.png|Mabel Pines en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, su personaje más emblemático. Ringring.jpg|Ring Ring / La Diosa del Viento en Pucca, otra de sus personajes más conocidas. Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher (1ª voz) en Hamburguesas Bob (temps. 1-6), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. ADS-SheHulk.jpg|Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. y Ultimate Spider-Man, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Taylorhsm3.jpg|Taylor McKessie en la franquicia de High School Musical, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 0102457788.png|Maggie Greene (1ª voz) en The Walking Dead (Temps. 1-8), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LuluJohnson.jpg|Lulu Johnson en True Jackson, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Character large 332X363 s2 candence.jpg|Cadence Nash en The Troop. Jane margolis.jpeg|Jane Margolis en Breaking Bad. PROO Amarillo.jpg| "Ronny" Robinson / Ranger Amarilla Sobrecarga en Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga. 04621310123.png|Lizzie Samuels también en The Walking Dead. 010102456.png|Judy pherd en Jumanji (Redoblaje). Erica-goldberg.jpg|Erica Goldberg en Los Goldberg (Temps. 1-4) SKGwenGrayson.jpg|Gwen Grayson en el redoblaje de Súper escuela de héroes. AprilBenz.jpg|April Booth en el redoblaje de Machete. Maria Esperanza Salazar.jpg|Maria Esperanza Salazar en la versión de UCP d Deadly Class. Aba.jpg|Eva Green en Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir. 040885145.png|Lizzy en Sabotage. BooHungoverGames.png|Boo en Resaca mortal. BJBenandKate.png|BJ en Ben and Kate. The Evil Dead Linda.jpg|Linda en The Evil Dead. 04503213.png|Rihanna en Este es el fin. Ponyo-Sosuke.png|Sosuke en Ponyo. MAIM-NanamiOta.png|Nanami Ota en Marvel Anime: Iron Man. MAB-Makoto.png|Makoto en Marvel Anime: Blade. Sdsu Miracle F.jpg|Milagros Grohe en ¡Siéntate y Cállate!. Nug.png|Roquia en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. Heidi_(1).jpg|Heidi también en Pucca. MAB-Logo.png|Insertos también en Marvel Anime: Blade. Zoe-saldana-2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Zoe Saldaña. Ashley-argota-at-the-actors-fund-2015-looking-ahead-awards 1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ashley Argota. Emma-stone-2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Emma Stone. Kristen Bell 2018.jpg|Kristen Bell es una actriz a la que ha doblado ocasionalmente. Sol Nieto es una actriz de doblaje argentina, destacada en la industria por grandes proyectos, en donde a interpretado a grandes personajes, como es Mabel Pines en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, Lulú en la serie televisiva True Jackson, Taylor McKenssie en la franquicia de High School Musical, Ring Ring / La Diosa del viento en Pucca, la primera voz de Louise Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob. Además también se ha destacado por interpretar a She-Hulk en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. y en Ultimate Spider-Man, a Maggie Rhee en The Walking Dead, a Jane Margolis en Breaking Bad y a la Ranger Amarilla Sobrecarga en Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga. Filmografía Películas Zoe Saldaña *Infinitely Polar Bear - Maggie Stuart (2014) *Venganza despiadada - Cataleya Restrepo (2011) *Muerte en el funeral - Elaine Barnes (2010) *Paraiso Violento - Andrea (2004) *Camino a la fama - Eva Rodriguez (2000) Emma Stone *Irrational man - Jill (2015) *Magia a la luz de la luna - Sophie Baker (2014) *Amigos con beneficios - Kayla (2011) *Se dice de mí... - Olive Penderghast (2010) Kristen Bell *Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars (2014) *Hit and Run - Annie Bean (2012) argentina *Serios a la luz de la luna - Sara (2009) Monique Coleman *High School Musical 3 - Taylor McKenssie (2008) *High School Musical 2 - Taylor McKenssie (2007) *High School Musical - Taylor McKenssie (2006) Kristen Stewart * Ciertas mujeres - Elizabeth Travis (2017) * Siempre Alice - Lydia Howland (2014) * The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Joan Jett (2010) Argentina Reese Witherspoon *Alma salvaje - Cheryl Strayed (2014) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - Lisa Jorgenson (2010) Ellen Page *The East - Izzy (2013) *De Roma con amor - Monica (2012) Gemma Arterton *Byzantium - Clara (2012) *Tamara Drewe - Tamara Drewe (2010) Elisabeth Moss *¡Por fin solos! - Grace (2012) *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Jackie Drake (2009) ;Jennifer Connelly *Solo los valientes - Amanda Marsh (2017) *No llores,vuela - Nana Kunning (2015) ;Sally Hawkins *La vida de Maudie - Maud Lewis(2016) *El jazmín azul - Ginger (2013) Versión Sony Otros: *Noche de venganza - Dena (Gabrielle Union) (2017) *We Don't Belong Here - Deborah (Molly Shannon) (2017) *Feed - Casey (Tiffany Boone) (2017) *Em Nome da Lei - Fiscal Alisse (Paolla Oliveira) (2016) *Un caso sin resolver - Clara Stackhouse (Jessica Biel) (2016) *La isla de la muerte - Mikaela Usylvich (Maryse Mizanin) (2016) *Una vida, una mujer - Jeanne Le Perthuis des Vauds (Judith Chemla) (2016) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Mugg (Maria Brandshaug) (2015) *Alquiler de padrinos - Gretchen Palmer (Kaley Cuoco) (2015) *El dormitorio - Sarah (Cassie Steele) (2014) *Perseguido por el poder - Monica Luther (Natalie Grant) (2014) *Resaca mortal - Boo (Chanel Gaines) (2014) *La canción - Rose Jordan King (Ali Faulkner) (2014) *Samba - Manu (Izïa Higelin) (2014) *The Gunman: El objetivo - Annie (JJasmine Trinca) (2015) *El concurso de baile - Simone (Chelsea Tavares) (2014) *Los intrusos - Rose Halshford (Miranda Cosgrove) (2015) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Ava (Eva Green) (2014) Versión The Weinstein Company *Bad Country - Lynn Weiland (Amy Smart) (2014) *En cielo peligroso - Karen Brooks (Rachael Leigh Cook) (2014) *Pancho: El perro millonario - Claudia (Denisse Peña) (2014) *El Llamado - Rose Batten (Ella Ballentine) (2014) *Regreso a casa (2014) - Dan Dan,La hija (Huiwen Zhang) (2014) *Sabotage - Lizzie Murray (Mireille Enos) (2014) *Una noche para mamá - Allyson (Sara Drew) (2014) *Tonto y retonto 2 - Voces adicionales (2014) *Ojos Grandes - DeeAnn (Krysten Ritter) (2014) *El crimen de Lizzie - Lizzie Borden (Christina Ricci) (2014) *Dom Hemingway - Evelyn (Emilia Clarke) (2013) *Bless Me, Ultima - Theresa (Julia Flores) (2013) *Escándalo americano - Rosalyn Rosenfeld (Jennifer Lawrence) (2013) *One Direction: Así somos - Fan (2013) *Magic Magic - Alicia (Juno Temple) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Clary Fray (Lily Collins) (2013) *Este es el fin - Rihanna (2013) *Teen Beach Movie - Strut (Jessica Lee Keller) (2013) *Enemigos de sangre - Karen Edwards (Dannielle Brent) (2013) *911: Llamada mortal - Casey Weslon (Abigail Breslin) (2013) [TriStar Pictures] *Testigos - Jenny (Arcadia Kendal) (2013) *Bajo cero - Cyndi Paulson (Vanessa Hudgens) (2013) *Brake - Voces adicionales - Sra. Shaw (2012) *Camino a la libertad - Irena (Saoirse Ronan) (2010) *Escala - Voces adicionales (2012) *Hirokin: el último samurái - Maren (Laura Ramsey) (2012) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños - Ruby Sparks (Zoe Kazan) (2012) *El lago azul: El despertar - Emmaline "Emma" Robinson (Indiana Evans) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Penny (Keira Knightley) (2012) *Un invierno en la playa - Kate (Liana Liberato) (2012) *El campo de Abel - Katie (Nicole Elliott) (2012) *Chica vs. Monstruo - Myra Santelli (Katherine McNamara) (2012) *Filly Brown - Majo Tonorio (Gina Rodriguez) (2012) *12 horas - Jill Conway (Amanda Seyfried) (2012) *Not Fade Away - Joy Dietz (Dominique McElligott) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Becky (Emily Meade) (2012) *Tormenta fantasma - Daisy Barrett (Cindy Busby) (2012) *Francotirador: Recargado - Kelli Van Brunt (Kayla Privett) (2011) *Detrás de las paredes - Chloe Patterson (Rachel G. Fox) (2011) argentina *Chicas en conflicto - Lily (Analeigh Tipton) (2011) *Mi enemigo interno - Mia Conlon (Olivia Wilde) (2011) *Perfect Sense - Susan (Eva Green) (2011) *Perros de paja - Amy Sumner (Kate Bosworth) (2011) *Alma de surfista - Bethany Hamilton (AnnaSophia Robb) (2011) *Siete días en Utopia - Sarah (Deborah Ann Woll) (2011) *El elo 2 - Takashi Yamamura (Yōichi Numata) (1999) *Un asesino en la escuela - Ione (Spencer Locke) (2011) *Patrick: Obsesión Siniestra - Enfermera Williams (Peta Sergeant) (2013) *Peligrosa compañía - Sarah Matthews (Minka Kelly) (2011) *Locuras de carnaval - Lucy Mills (Arielle Kebbel) (2011) *Hostel 3 - Nikki (Zulay Henao) (2011) *Grave Encounters - Sasha Parker (Ashleigh Gryzko) (2011) *El último hombre - Charlotte (Maura Kidwell) (2011) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Kathy McGee (Christina Ricci) (2011) *El cocodrilo 3 - Ellie (Kacey Barnfield) (2010) *Se dice de mí... - Olive Penderghast (joven) (Juliette Goglia) (2010) *Una nueva oportunidad - Kelly Canter (Gwyneth Paltrow) (2010) *Nacido para desatar el infierno - Nina (Cosmina Pasarin) (2010) *The Dry Land - Sarah (America Ferrera) (2010) *Tamara Drewe - Tamara Drewe (Gemma Arterton) (2010) *Machete - April Booth (Lindsay Lohan) (2010) argentina *Legión de Ángeles - Audrey Anderson (Willa Holland (2010) *La noche del demonio - Renai Lambert (Rose Byrne) (2010) argentina *Su primera vez - Nicole (Nicole Weaver) (2010) *Noches de encanto - Alice Marylin "Ali" Rose (Christina Aguilera) (2010) *El libro de los secretos - Mujer jovén Hijacker (Lora Martinez Cunningham) (2010) *Las seis esposas de papá - Barbara Lefay (Elisha Cuthbert) (2009) *Nine: Una vida de pasión - Luisa Contini (Marion Cotillard) (2009) *Veronika decide morir - Verónika (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2009) *Serios a la luz de la luna - Sara (Kristen Bell) (2009) *Almas congeladas - Sveta (Katheryn Winnick) (2009) *Buenas costumbres - Marion Whittaker (Katherine Parkinson) (2008) *No te metas con Zohan - Mariah Carey (2008) *El casamiento de Raquel - Voces adicionales (2008) *Passengers - Shannon (Clea DuVall) (2008) *Assassination of a High School President - Samantha Landis (Tanya Fischer) (2008) *Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas - Lana Stephens (Haylie Duff) (2008) argentina *Sólos por accidente - Jenny Taylor (Amanda Bynes) (2007) argentina *Silence Becomes You - Violet (Alicia Silverstone) (2005) 2013 *Súper escuela de héroes - Gwen Grayson (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) argentina (2005) *Sólos por accidente - Jenny Taylor (Amanda Bynes) (2005) *Josie y las melódicas - Valerie Brown (Rosario Dawson) argentina (2001) *Bootmen - Kim (Justine Clarke) (2000) *Jumanji - Judy Shepherd (Kirsten Dunst) (1995) de 2011 *Evil Dead (1981) - Linda (Betsy Baker) (1981) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales (2006) *Street Fighter: La última batalla - Voces adicionales (1994) *Pie Grande - Madison (Nicole Badaan) (2009) *Estrella fugaz - Voces adicionales (2008) *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Tamara (Vanesa Tomasino) (2006) *Feed - Casey (Tiffany Boone) (2017) *Oscuros deseos - Voces adicionales (2012) *Ringu: El elo - Mai Takano (Miki Nakatani) (1998) *Jump In! - Voces adicionales (2007) *MacGruber - Vicki St. Elmo (Betsy Baker) (2010) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) *Las reglas de la atracción - Kelly (Kate Bosworth) (2002) *The Baytown Outlaws - Voces adicionales (2012) *Juegos del pasado - Voces adicionales (2011) *Fuera de la oscuridad - Kristi Larson (Lynn Danielson-Rosenthal) (1988) Telefilmes *El amor golpea dos veces - Caroline (Katrina Begin) (2017) *Jack vuelve a casa - Shanda (Daveigh Chase) (2016) *En lo bueno y en lo malo - Beverly (Françoise Yip) (2015) *La maldición del pantano - Ashley (Ayla Kell) (2014) *Dulces fiestas - Ali (Jill Morrison) (2013) *Una Navidad con Tucker - Mary Ann (Helen Colliander) (2013) *Five (2011) - Pearl, niña 7 años (Ava Acres) / Lynne (Romy Rosemont) (2011) *Cyberbully - Lindsay Fordyce (Nastassia Markiewicz) (2011) Películas animadas [[Karen Strassman|'Karen Strassman']] *Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos: Edición de fiesta - '’'Alivia/Aviva Stein [[Claire Corlett|'Claire Corlett']] *Barbie y los delfines mágicos - Stacie Roberts (2017) '’'Otros *Los místicos - Fira ,La ninfa (Savitri Ceballos) *Cazadores de dragones - Zoé *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - Lunafreya Nox Fleuret (Lena Headey) *The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores - Janet Pym / La Avispa *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Mabel Pines Películas de anime *Appleseed Alpha - Deunan Knute (Yuka Komatsu) (Sony) *Ponyo - Sosuke *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - Sasha Hammer (Houko Kuwashima/Tara Platt) *La leyenda del dragón milenario - Voces adicionales Series de TV ;Ashley Argota *True Jackson - Lulu Johnson (2008) *7 secretos - Ella misma (2010) *Las aventuras de Bucket y Skinner - Kelly Peckinpaugh (2011) ;Jessy Schram *Once Upon a Time - Ashley Boyd / Cenicienta *Last Resort - Christine Kendal Otros *Z4 - Voces adicionales (2019 - ) *Deadly Class - María Esperanza Salazar (María Gabriela de Faría) (2019-) *Llámame Bruna - Marcinha (Ana Hartmann) (2016-2018) *Cazador de asesinos - Nina (epis. Una dama en peligro) *Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Jade Wells(Gloria Reuben) Ep.4-T.4 (2017) *Outsiders - Sally-Ann (Christina Jackson) (2016-2017) *Recuerdos criminales - Detective Carrie Wells (Poppy Montgomery) (2da voz) (2012-2016) *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles - Lizzie Borden (Christina Ricci) (2015) *Bag of Bones - Jo Noonan (Annabeth Gish) (2011) *Programa de talentos - Roxanne Parks (Elise Neal) (2011) *Helix-Dr. Doreen Boyle (Catherine Lemieux) (2014) *Los Goldberg - Erica Goldberg (Hayley Orrantia) (1ra voz) (2013-2017) *Community - Annie Edison (Alison Brie) (2009) *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Eve French (Minka Kelly) (2011) *Saving Hope - Heather Day (Joanna Douglas) (2012) *State of Georgia - Josephina "Jo" Pye (Majandra Delfino) (2011) *Lost Girl - Kenzi (Ksenia Solo) (2010) *Breaking Bad - Jane Margolis (Krysten Ritter) / Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (Laura Fraser) (2008) *The Walking Dead - Maggie Greene (Lauren Cohan) / (Brighton Sharbino) (2010) *The Killing - Rosie Larsen (Katie Findlay) / Denny Larsen (Seth Isaac Johnson) (2011) *Da Vinci's Demons - Vanessa (Hera Hilmar) argentina (2013) *World Without End - Caris (Charlotte Riley) (2012) *Recuerdos criminales - Nina Inara (Daya Vaidya) (2011) *Mitad humano - Emily Levinson (Alison Louder) (2011) *Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga - Veronica "Ronny" Robinson / Ranger Amarilla Sobrecarga (Caitlin Murphy) (2007) *Coma - Sra. Sanchez (Doris Morgado) (2012) *XIII: La serie - Ai Ning (Sarah Lian) (2011) *Hatfields y McCoys - Roseanna McCoy (Lindsay Pulsipher) (2012) *Drop Dead Diva - Stacy Barrett (April Bowlby) (2009) *Lip Service - Tess Roberts (Fiona Button) (Temp.1ª) *10 años menos - Patricia (2011) *Celular (mini serie) - Flore (2005) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Tiffany Cole / Kate Bender / Rachel Wade (2005) *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Amiga de Sarah #2 (2004) *Chef vs City - Santanna Salas (2009) *Made in Jersey - Cyndi Vega (Toni Trucks) (2012) *Infieles - Amante de Trey (2000) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Lori Henson (Alexi Wasser) *Adolescentes rebeldes - Britany McCuinn / Hija de Paul y Dana / Voces diversas *Phil del futuro - Voces adicionales *Ben and Kate - BJ (Lucy Punch) (2012) *Programa de talentos - Voces adicionales (2011-2014) *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Fear Factor - Voces diversas *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales *Acomplejados Series animadas ;Kristen Schaal *Hamburguesas Bob - Louise Belcher (Temps. 1-6, 1ª voz) *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Mabel Pines *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Mabel Pines ;Otros *Ninjin - Jengibre (Shallana Costa) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Roquia (Maria Bamford) *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Catty Noir (Karen Strassman) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk (Eliza Dushku) *Pucca - Ring Ring, Heidi *Vecinos Infernales - Tina Averno *Los Boondocks - Riley Freeman (episodio 1 y 3) *Club Caza Monstruos - Voces adicionales *El pequeño Nick - Mary Jane / Voces adicionales *Bajoterra - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - Lulaa *¡Siéntate y Cállate! - Milagros Grohe (Kristin Chenoweth) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Niña - Epis. 20a Anime *Iron Man - Nanami Ōta (Shizuka Itō) *Blade - Makoto (Maaya Sakamoto) e Insertos *Kids on the Slope - Ritsuko Mukae (Yuuka Nanri) Telenovelas y series turcas *El ascenso de un imperio: Otomano - Mara Branković (Hatun)(Tuba Büyüküstün) (2020) *No sueltes mi mano - Melis Çelen (Cemre Baysel) (2018-2019) *Suleimán - Sultana Şahrazade (Deniz Çakır) *Sura & Seyit - Voces Adicionales *Esposa joven - Berfin Kirman Kara (Burcu Yüce) / Şaziment (Çiğdem Çelen Yılmaz) Series de TV de La India *Tumhari Paakhi - Paaki (Shraddha Arya) Reality show *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Blaire (2012) *Televisión de Ciertopelo - Apples Documentales * Star Films - Ella misma (Jennifer Garner) (2018) * Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Ella misma (Deniz Çakır) (2014) Dramas coreanos *Mundos opuestos - Eun Jung Soo (Choi Jung Won / Kim Soo Hyun niña) (2013) *Chicos en busca del amor - Jung Dan Bi (Park Soo Jin) (2011) Videojuegos * Heroes of the Storm - Sylvanas Brisaveloz (Sylvanas Windrunner) * Blood and Truth - Michelle Marks (Klariza Clayton) Intérprete ;The Walking Dead *"The Parting Glass" - Maggie Greene (Lauren Cohan) ;Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios *"Reinas de la medianoche" junto a Alejandro Graue y Carlos Celestre 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Civisa Media *Estudio Mandinga *Main Post *Masterdubbing *Non Stop Digital — Media Pro Com *Palmera Record *Videorecord *Video Dub *Crystal Dub *Magma Productora Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020